3079gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Propro2000
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have 3079game Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Edits - Lord Giacomo I have created an entirely new Part 2 in the guide because I must have been writing it while you were. I have also edited Part 1 and Slightly Changed Part 3 to fit with Part 2. I had created another wiki because I didnt know about this one and so it would be cool if I could copy over the main page which Phr00t said was amazing :D. Also, I am making a page on Humoids, which covers all of the types both flying and ground-based. Thankyou, Lord Giacomo Edits - ztdude Hey, just wanted to mention some of the stuff I've been working on so there's not too much duplication of effort. I've done some basic edits throughout the site to help fix spelling/grammar/etc. In terms of the guide, I think I wrote the original sections 2 and 3, and I recently added a fourth section devoted to inventory management. I also filled in I believe most of the rest of the various stats and skills and annotated them with their functions. Additionally, I added an index on the main page linking to the pages we have so far. If there's anything else you think could be useful to add to the site and would like me to work on it, just let me know on my talk page. Ztdude 05:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, i heard you are the admin of this wiki (According to phr00t) I was wondering if you were able to give me permissions to add a watermark thing, if you are able to give permissions. If you can't i need you to add a watermark thingy, because having that ugly yellow text saying 3079gamewiki, is annoying me ;P Basocally, a watermark covers that, with a specified image, but you would have to make it 250x65. Now currently, i am making that image, and if you can't give me the perms, i will have to send you the image ot put up. Also, i could work on a 3079 backround for you, so the corners will have a 3079 look. Maybe like a collarge of 3079 pictures or something. I haven't done or even stated a backround for tjhis wiki, but i have started a banner for it, to covver up that ugly yellow text. Thanks for reading this - Yatchinator AKA Mahdi